


Secretos

by MeowFangirl



Category: Mr. Robot (TV)
Genre: M/M, no hay romance hasta el segundo capitulo, pero no cuenta porque odio su interacción en la ultima :(, robot siendo robot?, spoilers de la cuarta, spoilers de la primera temporada
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:47:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22176523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeowFangirl/pseuds/MeowFangirl
Summary: Interacciones de Tyrell y Robot para encontrarle sentido a su relación.Obvio todo es free-form porque Sam no nos dio respuestas así que me cree las mías porque no puedo dejar de shippearlos :(
Relationships: Elliot Alderson & Tyrell Wellick, Elliot Alderson/Tyrell Wellick, Mr. Robot/Tyrell Wellick
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4
Collections: Tyrelliot





	1. Touch

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Secrets](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22035805) by [MeowFangirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeowFangirl/pseuds/MeowFangirl). 



> Spoilers de la 4° y la 1° temporada.

[Te vi ahí, eras tan azul incluso cuando las luces multicolor te rodeaban como si no fueras de este mundo, te veías inhumano , debe ser que siempre tuve algo con el azul , tus ojos sonrieron, dándome la bienvenida fueron suficiente para llevarme de la disco a un callejón abandonado, tus labios en los míos estaban curiosamente rojos, de repente ya no eras tan azul, eras más humano y supongo que debí de sentirme menos abrumado por eso pero no fue así ,no podía, a decir verdad nunca he dejado de sentirme abrumado cuando estás cerca.

"Bonsoir Elliot"

"¿Qué significa? Ni siquiera es tarde"

Solo sonreiste ¿Es alguna clase de juego para ti? O ¿Tan sólo esperas que sea algo de una noche?

Si es así ¿Por qué pusiste tu numero en mi celular?¿Cuando lo hiciste?

La sombra de tus ojos me siguió por un buen tiempo, traté de mandarte un mensaje, traté, lo siento, estaba pasando por muchos problemas y cuando finalmente tuvo el coraje quede atrapado en un largo sueño, realmente largo : como un año , un año, si , se que suena alocado , estoy loco, oficialmente loco, así que sí, no fui yo quien interactuaste el último año ¡Esto suena tan falso!]

_¿Por qué rayos hago esto?_

"No es como si tuvieras mejores cosas que hacer aquí". Robot aparece frente de él mirando al cuaderno como si estuviera evitando mirarlo directamente.

"¿Qué demonios haces aquí?" reclama Elliot dejando que el lapicero caiga en medio del cuaderno.

"Solo viendo como estás" se sienta en la silla izquierda.

"Pensé que habías dejado de intervenir en mi vida".

"Sip".

"¿Entonces?".

"Debe ser la morfina".

"No te creo , solo vienes cuando estoy en peligro, cuando ..." la idea era la correcta estaba seguro de eso.

Él estaba pensando en Tyrell ,Robot apareció ahí como en los viejos tiempos y evitando confrontarlo, bueno, eso era nuevo.

"Si no me quieres aquí, me voy ¿ok?" Robot se para.

"No ¡espera! No, no te vayas , hay cosas que no entiendo, Darlene dijo que solo necesitaba tiempo pero siento que no es suficiente,el tiempo que no estuve aquí, las experiencias no son cercanas y hay una parte ... puedo sentirlo, una parte que no puedo alcanzar y estoy seguro que no tiene que ver con el otro Elliot así que ..."

"Así que ¿Quieres que llene los espacios vacíos?" Era verdad él era un hipócrita, le pidió a kiddo que haga lo correcto y deje al verdadero Elliot vivir su vida pero al mismo tiempo él mismo no liberó sus recuerdos, sip, los que tenía con Tyrell pero ¿Quién podía culparlo? ha existido casi toda la vida de Elliot, ha sido una parte esencial de él y ¿Qué tenía? Todos tenían un ancla.

Elliot tenía a Darlene, kiddo tenía a Angela o siendo más específico su sombra ¿y él?¿Quién era su ancla? No tenía una, solo tenía un propósito : proteger a Elliot, nada más y por un largo tiempo no necesito más, creyó que era suficiente y estaba tan jodidamente equivocado …

Porque todos necesitaban un ancla ,un hogar y por más que trató de sacarlo de su sistema,él solo volvía, más y más como una clase de virus ,lo era, él forzó su camino en su vida y cuando finalmente hizo un lugar en ella , no había nada qué podría y tal vez … en algún punto él no quiso hacer nada porque se sentía puro, vibrante, lleno de color, tan vivo

El mundo, su centro dejó de ser solo proteger a Elliot, empezó a desear, empezó a crear, empezó a …

“Si” Elliot respondió tratando de llamar la atención de un taciturno Robot.

“Bueno, es una larga historia …”.

“Tengo mucho tiempo, como dijiste no es como si tuviera mejores cosas que hacer”.

Había llegado la hora, tenía que liberar sus recuerdos, cuadro por cuadro, ellos están tomando lugares en su mente como una vieja película.

\--------------------------

“¿Qué haces aquí?”

“Tienes una extraña manera de saludar, Elliot”

“Y tú tienes muchas bolas para estar cerca de este vecindario en traje y con un brillante reloj que grita : ¡Asaltame!”

Empezó a reír por un rato y paró cuando vio que el otro solo levanto una ceja _Qué raro es este tipo_ pensó Robot.

“Siempre tienes una manera de sorprenderme, Elliot, es como si nos volviéramos a conocer por primera vez”

“Puedes apostarlo”.

Tyrell lo observo tratando de descifrarlo, lo estudio y Robot ni siquiera pestañeo hasta que el insistente ruido los interrumpió

“Me tengo que ir , fue agradable verte. Bonsoir, Elliot”.

No contestó porque _¿Por qué lo haría?_

Tyrell Wellick, un arrogante corporativo quien casualmente caminaba cerca de su casa, algo estaba pasando y temió que esto tuviera relación con el plan.

\------------------------------------

“Siempre encuentras la manera de sorprenderme” apareció de la nada cuando Robot estaba paseando con Flipper, porque claro kiddo tiene una cachorra pero no se da cuenta de las responsabilidades que conlleva.

“¿No tienes una vida o algo así?” Y esa fue una clara acusación a su anillo, Tyrell lo entendió y parpadeo por un segundo.

“Esto no es así y ella entenderá, hago lo que es necesario”.

“Mira, no me importa, solo haznos un favor y para lo que sea que estés tratando de hacer”

“No quieres decir eso, cómo te lo dije podemos trabajar juntos,tenemos más en común de lo que crees”.

“No …” Una entusiasmada Flipper lo interrumpió y no paró de correr en círculos hasta que tuvo la atención que merecía.

“Está bien, no te distraigo más, nos vemos pronto, Elliot” dijo sonriendo y acariciando a Flipper quien parecía enamorada de él.

 _pequeña traidora_ la acusó cuando ya no había rastros de él.

\--------------------------------------------------

-Te ves como alguien que ama el café-

El mensaje era de un número desconocido pero el estilo era claramente del ejecutivo.

-¿Es un cumplido o una acusación?-

Él hubiera podido bloquear el número y olvidarlo pero había algo en Tyrell, era extraño, que no terminaba de cerrar, tenía que saber en caso de que afecte a la misión.

-Solo quería comprobar tu gusto en café, una amable invitación, nada más-

No había nada _amable_ en Tyrell o pura socialización, él lo sabía, lo que no sabía era la verdadera razón que tenía Tyrell para seguirlo y empezaba a preocuparse de que el plan haya sido notado por el maldito Vice Presidente en tecnología de Evil Corp.

-Ok, me atrapaste así que ¿A qué clase de lujosa cafetería me estás invitando?

-¿Quién dice que te estoy invitando?-

-No trates de hacerte el difícil conmigo, solo dime que no estamos yendo a Starbucks y me apunto-

-Bueno, esperaba a que eligieras el lugar, después de todo, tú eres el experto en cafe-

-Ven en una hora y no digas que estás ocupado porque estoy seguro de que si lo estuvieras no estarías texteando-.

-Estoy en camino-

\----------------------------------------------------

“Así que _CAFÉ REAL_ ”

“Si, no es el nombre más original pero créeme que tienen uno de los mejores cafés que has probado en toda tu vida”.

Una risita escapó de sus labios.

“¿Qué?”.

“Nada es solo que eres muy conversador cuando algo te gusta”.

“¿Por qué siempre enrareces las cosas? Para con el coqueteo”.

“No estaba coqueteando”.

“Por un demonio que lo hacías”. Ok tal vez él lo estaba provocando un poco también, menos mal que la mesera vino y tomó los pedidos.

“Un espresso affogato con vainilla y canela y un macchiato para mi”.

“Y ¿Y cómo está tu perro?”.

“Ella está bien”.

“Tengo que admitir que estaba algo sorprendido de que aceptaras mi invitación”.

“Y ¿por qué no? Un café gratis parece una buena distracción”.

“Si, lo entiendo”.

“¿Qué?”.

“La necesidad de una distracción”.

“Así que eso es lo que es para ti” quizás era había sido más simple de lo que pensó tan solo una persona tratando de salir un momento de su repetitivo bucle que él mismo creó.

“No, creo que tenemos mucho en común Elliot. Estaba hablando en serio cuando dije que podríamos trabajar juntos”.

Las tazas de café fueron servidas en medio de ellos.

“Otra vez con lo mismo, no soy uno de esos abogados de mierda pero estoy seguro de que es algo ilegal para ECorp ¿No? Robot tomó un sorbo de su macchiato esperando la respuesta del otro.

“Nada grandioso fue jamás conseguido sin peligro”

“Ok, Maquiavelo junior toma tu café” sonrió de lado y quizás, solo _quizás_ él estaba disfrutando el momento al menos Wellick paro de hablar sobre trabajo y se enfocó más en frases y algunas referencias literarias.

“Simplemente no puedo creer que compares a ¡Tolstoy con George Orwell!”.

“Sólo dije que Animal farm me recuerda a sus libros”.

“Estás loco, tú … No hablaré contigo hasta que leas _Resurrection_ y con mucha suerte puede que entiendas la enorme diferencia”.

“Como dije eres muy conversador cuando algo te interesa”

Robot no contestó con una divertida expresión que decía : _No voy a hablar contigo_.

“Ya estoy pidiendo el libro” Le enseñó la pantalla con un recibo electrónico.

“¿El sonido de la realidad?” comentó sonriente por la notificación en la pantalla de Tyrell.

“Si, gracias por la recomendación, tiene un gusto excelente”.

“Lo sé y Wellick” Pudo haberle dicho que en otra vida donde él no fuera una personalidad de Elliot o Tyrell no fuera un robot corporativo CASADO, hubieran podido ser amigos.

“¿Qué?” Preguntó curioso.

“Nada”Pero este no era un universo utópico así que solo ignoró el sentimiento y continuó su camino.

\------------------------------

Se sintió observado y no necesito ser un genio para saber qué Tyrell y sus hombres de negro lo estaban siguiendo así que los encaro.

“Que sorpresa, no sabía que un _CTO Interino_ como tú tuviera tiempo para ¿tomar el sol?”.

“Casi adivinas, vine por los hot dogs, esos son deliciosos” comentó señalando el stand rojo.

“Me suena bien, oye tú tráenos 2, para mi con extra ketchup, gracias” ordenó Robot a Sutherland con una sonrisa presumida y Tyrell solo asintió.

“Tenías razón”

“Claro que la tenía¿Exactamente en qué?” Tyrell río y no fue tan calculado, Robot se preguntó el porqué.

“Tolstoy es completamente diferente de George. Estuve leyendo _Resurrection_ y comienzo a entender por qué te gusta tanto”.

“¿En serio?” si, estaba un ligeramente curioso sobre eso.

“Claro, Elliot. Tal vez no estemos en la misma línea por ahora pero estoy seguro que lo estaremos.Sólo tengo que descifrarlo”.

“¿Descifrar qué?”

“Tu código”

“Buena suerte con eso”

Y Robot se sintió tan aliviado de que Sutherland llegue con los hot dogs por que un Tyrell intenso no era con lo que quería lidiar en esos momentos cuando kiddo dudaba tanto sobre el plan.

_“Ha sido encontrada_

_Que?-la Eternidad”_

_“Es el sol fundido con el mar"_

Él sabía que fluir con Tyrell era un arma de doble filo pero los riesgos existían para ser tomados así que _¿Por qué no? ¿Por qué no mirar más cerca a una debilidad de Evil Corp?_

\----------------------------------------

“¿Qué estás …? Y las palabras en su boca eran tan pesadas y _¿Por qué todo estaba tan borroso?_ y lo que era peor _¿Qué demonios hacía Tyrell fucking Wellick aquí?_

“No, solo descansa”. dijo suavizando su voz y poniendo flores en el recipiente “Te traje algunos tulipanes”.

“¿Son rosadas?” noto y deseo que el las drogas no lo hicieran sentir tan relajado.

“Si, cuidaran de ti” termino de acomodar las flores y volteo para mirarlo directamente frunciendo el ceño.

“Tengo que decir que no esperaba eso. Lo que sea que estés usando no vale la pena”.

“No es de tu incumbencia”.

“Tal vez, pero es una pena que tus cualidades sean desperdiciadas por eso”.

“bla, bla, bla, soy un hombre de negocios con un traje carísimo y una vida perfecta. No lo creo, lo que sea que estés tratando de conseguir de mi es por la falta de significado en tu vida , esa es la verdadera pena, nunca lo conseguirás, no puedes”.

“La eternidad es mucho tiempo , Elliot. Veremos si sigues pensando lo mismo cuando necesites ayuda porque lo necesitarás de lo que sea que trate tu plan”.

Dijo antes de irse del lugar dejando a Robot un tanto preocupado, solo un poco porque si alguien como Tyrell supiera algo sobre el plan ya estaría presumiendo como uno de esos clásicos villanos maquiavélicos. 


	2. I remember touch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Tyrell ha estado viniendo" comentó sin saber qué esperar pero Robot si que esperaba algo esa expresión en su rostro indicaba que la información era más que conocida por él "ya lo sabías, has estado viéndolo" estaba frente a sus narices todo este tiempo, la comida del lugar en el que Tyrell había estado encerrado, el poema, los tulipanes rosados, la habitación privada que tenía más apariencia de clínica a hospital, todos esos cuidados ...

"¿De qué te ríes?" Preguntó Darlene tratando de ocultar su preocupación en una máscara de curiosidad, porque si ya se había ido una vez ¿Quién le aseguraba que no volvería a suceder?

"Me imagine a Tyrell vestido dramáticamente como uno de esos villanos clásicos" Darlene alzó una ceja "fue Robot quien me contó sobre él , cómo se conocieron, es extraño, se supone que es parte de mi y sin embargo cuando los recuerdos vinieron a mí, ellos ... no terminaban de sentirse reales"

"¿Cómo si fueran falsos?".

"No,no,fue como si estuviera viendo una película, no me reconocía en Robot a diferencia de _Mastermind_ ¿Es por qué tiene el aspecto de papá? No lo sé,todo es una mierda".

"Si, lo es. Tal vez ayudaría que el mismo Tyrell te cuente lo que sucedió" comentó con la esperanza de que Elliot accediera a verlo, ya habían sido muchas las veces que la hacker había tenido que negarle las visitas al sueco, debía reconocer que al principio dudo de sus intenciones pero después de ver la preocupación en sus ojos, de cómo veía la puerta esperando las respuestas del doctor y su insistencia en pagar todos los tratamientos de su hermano, no es como si el dinero le faltará después del ataque a la _Deus Group_ pero se sentía bien saber que alguién además a parte de ella se preocupara por él y si no podía ser más Tyrell _caballero con brillante armadura_ fucking Wellick,le dejaba tulipanes rosados todos los días y si , había logrado que tomará café con él más de un par de veces que ya era más de lo que pensó que alguna vez se iba acercar a uno de esos altos ejecutivos, pero Tyrell no era así, era extraño, reía a carcajadas, hacía chistes techies y hablaba de cómo aprendió a diferenciar los tipos de cafés por Elliot, ni siquiera ella sabía eso , para ser justos había mucho en la vida de Elliot que ella desconocía pero al menos unas cuantas anécdotas infantiles parecían entretener a ese extraño hombre.

"¡No! No puedo, aún tengo que recordar todo , no puedo verlo hasta que ... ".

"Esta bien, Elliot" La visita de Tyrell esperaría.

"Aún siento la culpabilidad de _Mastermind_ de dejarlo ahí,como si todavía estuviera llorando su muerte aún cuando sé que está vivo, a solo unas horas de aquí".

"Se que todo se ve como una mierda ahora pero hable con el doctor y dijo que estabas mejorando, en un par de días te darán de alta y Krista está segura de tu progreso, lo superaremos Elliot" Y estaba segura de ello, habían llegado hasta aquí juntos y no se iban a rendir ahora menos que nunca.

"Si, lo haremos" respondió aceptando el abrazo de su hermana

"Bueno es hora de almorzar así que come de una vez lo que te traje".

"Red Wheelbarrow restaurante, pensé que había dejado de existir" Claro que iba dejar de existir pero Tyrell compró el lugar y lo convirtió en un restaurante de primera categoría.

"No, lo compraron y ya basta de preguntas ¡Come!".

 _Tantas cosas dependen de una carretilla roja ..._ Casi podía oír la voz de Tyrell cuando la recitaba ... _"lustrosa por el agua de la lluvia entre gallinas blancas"._ ahora mezclada con la de Robot.

"Volviste" comentó viendo a Robot acercándose a él _preocupado_.

"Tranquilo no querrás preocupar a Darlene" ella parecía absorta en su celular pero si la observas detenidamente te hubieras dado cuenta que de tanto en tanto subía la mirada a su hermano.

"Tyrell ha estado viniendo" comentó sin saber qué esperar pero Robot si que esperaba algo esa expresión en su rostro indicaba que la información era más que conocida por él "ya lo sabías, has estado viéndolo" estaba frente a sus narices todo este tiempo, la comida del lugar en el que Tyrell había estado encerrado, el poema, los tulipanes rosados, la habitación privada que tenía más apariencia de clínica a hospital, todos esos cuidados ...

"No, solo sabía que estaba aquí" Robot respondió calmadamente como si de esa forma le mostrará a Elliot que todo estaba bien.

"¿Qué ahora también tienes un sensor? Deja el juego , es obvio que ..." estaba cansado de que una parte de él continúe ocultando cosas ya había pasado tanto tiempo encerrado en sí mismo como para que él siga negando lo evidente.

"¡No!" antes de darse cuenta había pasado de ser una sombra a _ser_ Elliot, fue desconcertante para ambos ...

"¿Elliot estás bien?¿Qué pasó?" sus ojos rastreando en su expresión.

"Nada, es ..." Elliot parpadeo y busco con la mirada al otro.

"¿Robot está aquí?"

"Elliot, no es una buena idea que ella lo sepa" apareció en medio de los dos.

"Sí y ha estado viendo a Tyrell" contestó ante el evidente sufrimiento del otro.

"¡¿Qué?! No puede ser he estado viniendo todo el día ¿Cómo?".

"No es lo crees, él solo vino un par de veces a ver si estaba bien, no tienes que hacer nada, Darlene escúchame, no tienes ..." Y volvió a pasar solo que estaba vez la intención de Robot era clara.

"¡Tú no eres Elliot, dejalo en paz!" Darlene no quería escuchar peros después de que _mastermind_ y él le prometieron que dejarían a su hermano _ser._

"Se fue ..." Elliot volvió en sí atendido por su hermana quien le prometía que llamaría a Krista y que se encargaría de Tyrell.

\-----------------------------------------------------

"Ya habíamos quedado con que ninguno de ustedes iba a salir a la superficie" dijo Magda con los brazos cruzados.

"Lo sé" Comentó Robot derrotado.

"¿Entonces?"

"Es solo que ..." y ahí estaba otra vez la duda, la inminente sensación de quien no podía resistirse a la tentación.

"Se siente bien estar con él ¿cierto?" agregó Elliot niño con tono de afirmación y no de pregunta.

"Prometo no acercarme más ¿ok?" .

"No prometas lo que no puedes cumplir" Finalizó Magda llevando al niño con ella fuera de la habitación.

"¡Hey! No se vayan, solo fue un desliz como si ustedes no lo hubieran tenido alguna vez".

"Justamente por eso es que no deberían existir basta un desliz para acostumbrarte al control ¡Maldita sea! ¿No eras tú el primero con que debíamos de dejar de interferir?" comentó finalmente _Mastermind_ rompiendo con el silencio del lugar.

"Lo sé, el poder corrompe".

"¿Esos recuerdos eran reales?".

"Por quién me tomas kiddo podré ser lo que sea pero no soy un mentiroso".

"No sería la primera vez que ocultas cosas o las cambias" _Mastermind_ levantó una ceja esperando una respuesta.

"Son reales aunque no son _todos_ "

"¿Esa noche en el bosque?¿Qué pasó? Pensé que lo había dejado morir pero no fue así ¿Fue por eso que desapareciste después?¿Qué pasó realmente?"

"¿Recuerdas que viste a Tyrell en tu departamento?

"Si, fue ahí cuando dijo que se iba volver CEO y ..." de pronto el recuerdo se iba aclarando y tomando otra tonalidad Tyrell no estaba en la misma pose para recibirlo y ciertamente no estaba nervioso cuando supo lo de Dark Army y _un papel con la letra de Robot._

"había otro papel"

_Ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer, yo me encargo_

Era simple pero había mucho más detrás de ese papel: recuerdos, planes que Robot estuvo escondiendo de él y de todos.

"Era necesario".

"Para ti".

"Estabas muy inestable y dolido por la muerte de Angela simplemente no tenías cabeza para eso así que me encargue".

"Fue más que eso ¿verdad? Siempre supe que había algo raro en cómo Tyrell nos miraba y aún peor ¿Por qué demonios me relajaba cuando él estaba cerca? Pero eras tú , todo el tiempo fuiste tu quien lo dejó entrar".

"No es tan simple".

"Entonces ¿cómo es?".

"Tu lo sabes" y esa frase implicaba aún más, un _somos iguales, tú más que nadie debería entender lo que es vivir sin ser._

"No, no lo sé. No estuve tanto tiempo como tu,yo ni siquiera sabía que no era Elliot en cambio tú ..."

"¿En cambio yo qué? ¿Crees que saber que no soy él , que solo soy una parte, un programa en el sistema era mejor que tu maldita negación a ser lo mismo? Pues _noticias de última hora_ ¡No lo era! Así que cuando alguien viene y te mira a ti , realmente ve en ti, es como si de verdad existieras, eres el sistema, el todo y no una parte de asi que perdoname si tuve que hacer lo que sea necesario para protegerlo porque ..."

"... al final él está bien a diferencia de Angela y Shayla ..." El otro acabó la frase y Robot suavizó sus expresiones.

"No es lo que ..." Y casi era cierto si no fuera porque sus muertes le habían enseñado a valorar a quienes tenía cerca porque ¿De qué servía hacer todo lo que estaban haciendo si no dejaban entrar a quienes lo amaban?

"Pero es cierto, ellas murieron por mi culpa, no fui capaz de protegerlas, no estuve presente". Las lágrimas comenzaron a escaparse de sus ojos y la conocida punzada de culpabilidad y arrepentimiento volvía a envolverlo.

"Kiddo no hay nada que hubieras hecho para que acabe de otra forma, creeme". intentó calmarlo.

El silencio los rodeo hasta que Robot continuó "Después de que él se fue, nosotros nos encargamos del tipo de la Dark Army, quemamos su cuerpo y esperamos a que Darlene fuera a recogernos".

"¿Esa tienda,el sistema caído,el bosque nada de eso fue real?

"En parte, esa mujer metiendose en lo que no le incumbe si lo fue ,el sistema se cayó momentáneamente pero volvió mientras esperábamos en la cafetería del lugar".

"Utilizaste una película para el bosque, claro que otra cosa ... la bala en su estómago como la mía, todo era tan jodidamente obvio".

"Mira kiddo ..."

"Esta bien, lo entiendo hiciste lo que tenías que hacer,al menos no lo arruine con él también,es un alivio" las lágrimas se deslizaron en sus mejillas brillando, se sintió liberado. "Gracias".

Por qué al menos algo en su vida no había sido arruinado por él, porque al menos una parte de él luchaba por protegerlo de sí mismo.

Había nacido de la ira y el dolor a diferencia de Robot que lo había hecho del miedo y la lucha pero ambos eran al fin al cabo un programa del gran sistema llamado Elliot y aunque hubieran adquirido cierta identidad y necesidad de _ser_ aún así no podían llegar a serlo porque no lo eran, ellos no eran _reales_ , ellos no eran Elliot.

"Si lo somos aún cuando vivamos en las sombras,somos Elliot, la mejor parte de él"

"la parte que se está y lucha".

\------------------------------------------------------

"¡¿En qué demonios estabas pensando?!" le reclamó a la salida de ECorp.

"Hola Darlene". Contestó tranquilamente acostumbrado al carácter de la hacker.

"¿Sabés las malditas repercusiones que puede tener esto en Elliot? Él tan solo se acaba de despertar después de un año, UN AÑO, lo último que necesita es que hables con otros de sus alters". continuo aún más enfurecida por la tranquilidad del otro.

"Escuchame Darlene , yo solo ...".

"Una mierda con el _yo solo ..._ no les creo, él no es real tienes que dejarlo ir para que Elliot pueda seguir adelante".

"Solo quería verlo,necesitaba saber que estaba bien".

"Pero no solo hiciste eso ¿verdad? hablaste con él , ni siquiera intentes mentirme vi las grabaciones del lugar y había cortes en ellas, todas casi a la misma hora"

"Sólo fue un par de veces, casi siempre estaba durmiendo asi que solo cambiaba las flores, no pasó nada más" excepto que si paso porque aunque ninguno de ellos intercambiaban palabras,Tyrell sabía que él lo observaba, que era consciente de su presencia, quizás por ello a veces tarareaba una que otra canción o sinfonía que ambos compartían, era su _estoy aquí,te amo._

"y yo soy un unicornio en el jodido sistema Plutón"¿Sabés qué? No me importa solo alejate de mi hermano".

"Se que no me crees, pero nunca haría nada para dañar a Elliot, él es muy importante para mi ... lo amo, amo todo de él". No había manera de llegar a ella si es que no terminaba de mostrar su fragilidad, si no era totalmente honesto con ella,sabía que ambos hermanos exigían nada menos que la verdad. Así que eso hizo porque no podía haber una parte que no amara de él y tenía la certeza de que aunque no conocía al _verdadero_ Elliot,iba terminar amándolo también.

"No lo entiendes, apenas acabo de recuperarlo si él se va otra vez, yo no se que ... todos se han ido, él es lo único que me queda" su voz se fue quebrando, era exasperante y revelador el hecho de que entre todas las persona sea Tyrell fucking Wellick con quien podía hablar abiertamente sobre sus miedos _Realmente estoy sola_ pensó recordando a Ángela.

"Lo sé" y su mirada fue de entendimiento,de _he pasado por lo mismo_ "pero Darlene,él volvió a tí y no se irá, nadie más se irá".

"¿Cómo puedes saberlo?".

"Tengo fe, suena tonto cuando lo digo en voz alta pero siempre creí que conocer a tu hermano era el destino, era lo que siempre debió ser porque la vida volvió a tener sentido, él me liberó, me enseñó que había más allá de lo que estaba frente a mis ojos,él me vio como realmente era, no tenía que pretender a su lado y aunque no me lo haya dicho textualmente se que él también me ama".

"Si lo hace" sonrió provocando que Tyrell sonrojara."No me mires así,es demasiado obvio incluso cuando él no recordaba casi nada, no paraba de preguntar por ti".

Su expresión se volvió ensoñadora, llena de nostalgia, el silencio que siguió fue extrañamente reconfortante _así que esto era lo que su hermano había visto en él_ pensó sonriendo.

"Elliot necesita tiempo, quiere terminar de recordar antes de verte".

"Esperaré,solo dile de mi parte que es Vincent,él sabrá a qué me refiero" respondió viendo la notificación de Sutherland, quien ya estaba llegando a recogerlo.

"Bonsoir, Darlene".


End file.
